The invention relates to foreign pickup trucks and more specifically to a truck bed sidewall adaptor for a stake-frame assembly.
Presently there are hundreds of thousands of foreign pickup trucks in the United States and each of these has a truck bed that lacks any structure for attaching a stake-frame assembly thereto. In the conventional American made pickup trucks, there are built-in slots along the top of the bed sidewall into which a stake-frame may be removably inserted. The top of the sidewalls of the foreign pickup trucks have no slots in them.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pickup truck bed sidewall adaptor that will allow a stake-frame assembly to be attached thereto.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pickup truck bed sidewall adaptor that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pickup truck bed sidewall adaptor that is easy to install and remove.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pickup truck bed sidewall adaptor that can be used with standard tubular plastic pipe to form a stake-frame assembly.